Betrayal and life
by 8XFlowerX8
Summary: Max realises shes pregnant so she buys a house but when she returns to the flock to tell the the two pieces of news what has the flock decided while she was out is it to do with the new redheaded avian american , Camilla. First fanfic. Fax later XP
1. Betrayed: Max

**So this is my first story Betrayal and Life. Pls don't be mean but I am happy to hear your thoughts and any constructive criticism.**

**Niggy-Fax6929**

Max POV

_I can't believe I'm pregnant. I hope Fang will be ok with it. I can't believe there is a little baby, my and Fang's baby, growing in my stomach. I can't bear the thought of getting rid of it so I'll keep it no matter how Fang reacts. What am I worrying about he says he loves me. . .well he hasn't for a while I wonder if-Ugh I'm turning into another Nudge with my nonstop talking and blabbering on._

_Well I guess if I'm going to have a baby we will need somewhere to live. At least that's what I thought when I bought the house. Our house. That has a nice ring about it. We can have some time off from saving the world and all that crap._

_So here I was on my way to my flock plus the new member, Camilla, I don't like her but I hate to admit it might be because of the colour of her hair. . . _

_When I arrived I knew something was up they were all standing there waiting for me. Huh. I wondered what was wrong._

_I landed and said "so . . . what's up guys" I expected Iggy to come up with some sarcastic remark like "the sky" but they all had serious faces some full of sadness some full of hate and one in particular, Camilla had a smug look on her face. Angel then spoke up "We need to talk". . . Strange. Uh oh I suddenly felt the need to heave._

_I ran behind a bush and started throwing up my breakfast the flock's strange behaviour forgotten. But then the strange feeling returned when I realised they hadn't checked to see if I was alright._

_I walked out from behind the bush and back to the flock to see they still had on straight faces but some had shocked and saddened eyes. "So what did you want to talk to me about" I asked curious to see why they were acting strange._

_Angel was the first to shake off her shock and spoke up "Max, we've all discussed this and we __**all**__ want you to leave the flock. We are sick of always running and having to fulfil __**your **__destiny. We all want Camille to be our new leader"._

_I stood there shocked looking at Angel, my baby whose eyes were full of hate sadness and anger, who said they want me to leave. I felt tears stinging my eyes. No. I won't cry._

_I turned to Nudge. She looked at me sadly and said "Max, I want to be normal, I want to go to school. I can never have a normal life with you." My lips were quivering as I turned to Iggy._

_He was looking at he hatefully "You never treat me equally you always treat me like a baby. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm handicapped" he spat at me. My legs started shaking uncontrollably._

_I turned to look at Gazzy, my little trouper. He looked at me sadly "I'm with Nudge I want a normal life where I will be safe and happy and can have friends that we won't have to move away from at any moment". I was nearly at my breaking point, I could feel the tears threatening to spill over but I held them back. I slowly turned to the last flock member . . . Fang. My Fang, the guy I love with every piece of my heart which isn't taking by the flock and the man whose baby I'm carrying._

_He stood there glaring at me hatefully like he would an enemy. I felt my heart on the brink of shattering, the part that was left at any rate. "I don't love you anymore actually I think I was deluding myself when I thought I loved you before, it was probably because you were the only girl around me at the time" The last part of my heart shattered and then he chose to stomp on the pieces "that was until I met Camille. Unlike you she is beautiful, she's stronger, smarter and better than you in every way". He then walked over to put Camille, that bitch, and put an around her waist and she smiled at me smugly. I felt a couple of tears slip down my cheeks as he kissed her and gave her one of his special smiles, my smiles._

"_Fine if it's what you want I'll leave" I spoke my voice shaking "I hope you know what kind of conceited bitch she is though" I spat stabbing a finger in the air towards Camille . Then I turned and ran toward the clearing in the forest where I could spread my wings and I flew away clutching to the baby in my stomach._

I then awoke from my nightmare of a dream, well not a dream but a nightmare of a memory to see the familiar surroundings of the school with my little girl by my side sleeping peacefully. I clutch her to me, my Sky. It has been about 5 years since the school captured me. I was caught the day after th- the flock kicked me out, the day after my heart was smashed by- by. . . Fang. I clench my hand in my hair, it still hurts so much to say or think his, or anyone else in the flocks' names. Except that bitch, Camille, when I was leaving she had a smile on herself which showed how proud of herself she was. When I get out of here and I see her again her life is gonna end. I then look down at my beautiful baby girl, she has beautiful black curly hair and warm brown eyes and her personality is just like mine and she can disappear like. . .him. I look at her again, it's about time we get out of here. But how do you get out of a place designed for one purpose . . . to hold you?. . .

**So that was my first chapter I hope you liked it pls review. If people like it I will keep updating.**

**Fly On **

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	2. Reflection of the Flock

**Thanks to Monkiej17 and Fang-Nick-Ride for my first reviews. I hope it wasn't a weird chapter. Anyway heres chapter 2: Reflection of the flock**

**Oh year I forgot the disclaimer: sadly I do not own maximum ride or any other characters (except Camilla and Sky) JP does **

**Niggy-Fax6929  
**

Fang POV

Right now I am lying in bed next to Camilla staring into space reliving that night we destroyed Maximum Ride. . .

_Flashback- 5 years earlier_

_She turned to me with her broken face. I was her last hope. . . I glared at her like she were an enemy, well shes no friend of mine I have Camilla now. "I don't love you anymore actually I think I was deluding myself when I thought I loved you before, it was probably because you were the only girl around me at the time." I saw through her deep brown eyes and saw her heart shatter. But for some reason I was unable to care. Then I don't know why but I felt like making her feel worse so I continued "then I met Camilla. Unlike you shes beautiful. Shes stronger, smarter and better than you in every way". I then felt the need to go to Camilla as if to prove a point so I walked up to her and put my arm around her waist. As I kissed her out of the corner of my eye I saw a single tear roll dowm Maxs cheek. I then gave Camilla one of my special smiles, usually reserved for Max and saw another tears slide down her cheek. At that point I knew I and the rest of the flock had lost Max forever. . ._

_End Flashback- Present_

I look at Camilla, she definitely is pretty but I'm not sure I would call her beautiful. . . She seems smart-_ish_. When I look at her I don't see strength though I see confidence. Well I must love her or I wouldn't have said it . . . would I. Well either way its too late now I just have to live with the choice I made. . .

I just can't get those brown eyes off my mind. So deep and loving The last time I saw those eyes they were heartbroken, pissed, broken and confused.

One thing I never got was why she never came to see her mum. Not once. If she did our secret would be out. I do feel bad and traitorous for lying to Dr M and Ella about Max dying to save us. The whole world thinks shes dead, especially after the funeral. . . but Jeb knew she was still alive and he also pointed out a good point, now the world thinks shes dead it's easy for her to take revenge. . .

Nudge POV

Oh God. Last night I could hear Fang and Camilla through the wall again. One word, DISGUSTING!. Max was right she is conceited, she only worries and cares about herself and her needs and **sometimes **Fang. Schools fun. . . but its not the same without her. I'm so sick of being unable to get sleep and having a leader that just doesn't care. I miss Max. I want Max back, no, I need Max back, my big sister and mother who always cared. . .

Camilla POV

Thank god I finally learnt how to put mind blocks up. Oh my god. Last night with Fang was amazing. I am so happy I made that deal with Itex, now I get Fang every night, someone to cook and a place to stay and all I have to do is order people around or as they call it 'lead'. To get all that all I had to do was get rid of _Maximum, _what a stupid name. With a power and brain like mine it was so simple to remove **her** from the equation.

Angel POV

I miss Max so much. She was always so loving and caring towards us but what do we do . . . we break her heart and kick her out of the flock. And she had to surprises for us that day but I guess we will never know what they were. . . I know it wasn't completely our fault, Camilla has that power. . . I don't know why I never told anyone about it I guess I figured it wouldn't matter now because it was too late for us to go running back to Max. I hope shes still alive and not. . .No she couldn't be . . . could she. . .

**So there was chapter 2 I hope you like it. Its pretty short so I will try and write more next time. Please review. Review makes me happy. 5 would make me really happy XP**

**I will update tomorrow night if you review XD**

**Fly On**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	3. Escape Plans

**Hey, I'm updating. So I didn't get many reviews but I don't mind you want me to continue so I will. This chapter is from Max's POV its called Escape Plans.**

**Oh and before I forget, the disclaimer: :C Sadly I don't own Maximum ride or any other characters apart from Camilla and Sky JP does.**

**Niggy-Fax6929**

Max POV

"Mommy, mommy" my baby's shaking me. I open my eyes slowly. Man, I'm groggy, they must have put double in the tranq. from the last experiment.

"Yes baby" Sky looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and curly black. . . she looks so much like. . him. A tear rolls down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away but not before Sky sees.

"Mommy ok?" she asks looking up, worried.

"Mommy's fine" I pick her up and sit her on my lap and pull her to me. "We'll get out of here soon, then we'll see Aunty Ella and Grandma" "You promise mommy." She looks up at me with utter trust shining in her eyes. "I promise baby girl. For now why don't you sleep." "Ok mommy" She stretches her little arms and yawns "Can mommy sing for me." "Sure"

I start to sing the lullaby I always sing to Sky Lullaby, my baby.

"Lullaby, my baby

Let me sing goodnight

Lulls the day is fading

Human will be waiting

You must sleep now darling

Everythings alright

"Lulls the day is fading

Human will be waiting

You must sleep now darling

Everythings alright

"Lullaby, my baby

As the night time falls

Through the dreams your sailing

Facing shadows bravely

Keeping everyone left

In your heart and soul

"Through the dreams your sailing

Facing shadows bravely

Keeping everyone left

In your heart and soul

"Lullaby, my baby

As I watch you sleep

I remember dreaming

How I'll have you with me

Now you're here my darling

And my worlds complete

"I remember dreaming

How I'll have you with me

Now you're here my darling

And my worlds complete

During the song she drifted off into a restful sleep hopefully full of happy dreams.

I lean back against the bars of our cage. It's time to get out. I promised Sky and I never break my promises. But how. . . My thoughts start to warp. Its been so long since I've been outside. 5 years since I've flown, 5 years since I've seen the sky or sun, 5 years since I've seen my mom or Ella and 5 years since I lost basically everything I have ever loved. . . tears silently fall from my eyes. My thoughts warp again. Sky has never been outside or flown. Adrenaline pumps through my veins. God I want to hit something. In particular one of two someones, any person connected to Itex or that redheaded bitch who turned my life upside down and m- my family against me. My anger subsides into utter hopelessness. No I won't cry, I can't cry. Not over them. They left me I should be angry. . . but I just can't. Ugh it doesn't even matter how I feel anyway its not like they even care. . .

Back to the task at hand. . . to escape. My strength has grown and I have learnt a lot from my _stay_ here. But. . . if I had th epyro twins here it would be so easy. My stomach clenches. No. They're not here. Forget them. Its just me and my baby. I can take out 50-80 erasers as long as they're not all at once but that would probably be good enough to get out if I got my hands on a key card and a _gun_. . .

_One hour later_

I got my plan all set for tomorrow when they take me and Sky for our daily blood tests. For now all that's left to do is wait. . .

**Sorry its short but I'm keeping the POV's separate for now. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Hope you liked the chapter. Her thought were a bit random and she gets sidetracked lots but that's what I wanted.**

**Anyway pls review cause they make me happy. I'll give you imaginary cookies. If people review I will update soon.**

**Fly On**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	4. The truth comes out

**I'm so happy I got reviews *doing happy dance***

**Sorry but Max & Flock don't meet in this chapter : C BUT they do in the next : ). They'll be no fax. . . yet. . . Oops I'm giving away key parts of my story : P**

**Anyway this is chapter 4: The truth comes out and its from Fang's POV. Hope you like**

**Niggy-Fax6929**

Fang POV

I walk into the kitchen to find everyone looking depressed apart from Camille who is humming happily. I then notice the date on the calendar on the wall.

Oh god. Today is the anniversary of the 'death' of Max. I immediately grimace slightly. This is the day Dr. M takes us to visit Max's grave every year. The funny thing, well ironic things is that we don't have to act depressed or sad. We already are. We basically killed Maximum Ride and this is the anniversary of the day we did it. What makes us feel even worse is how broken Dr. M and Ella always look.

I look up at Dr. M and sure enough her eyes are red and puffy. Everyone always dresses in black apart from Nudge who wears blue to represent how shes feeling and Camilla who wears green because she says it complements her hair better than black or blue.

I grab a bowl of cereal and sit down even though I know I won't eat. Everyone is silent afraid to be the first to speak.

I take that back not everyone "So Fangy what do you want to do today" Camilla asked oblivious to what day it is. I could practically feel the happy vibes. I was about to burst her bubble when Nudge beat me to it.

"You're disgusting and self-centred. Don't you realise everyone is sad and depressed. It's the anniversary of Max's death today" Nudge was fuming. You could practically see the steam coming from her ears. Camilla didn't seem to notice. . . or care.

What's got your knickers In a twist" Camilla said. . . not the smartest move "You" she yelled before continuing "I don't get any sleep anymore thanks to you and Fang. I can here you through the wall it's disgusting" she let that sink in before carrying on "AND, I'm sick of how self-centred you are the whole world doesn't revolve around you. Today is about Max. We are going to her grave. That's what we are doing today." Everyone looks shocked by her outburst apart from Camilla whos scowling, Angel who knew it was coming and Dr. M and Ella just look distant. Probably thinking about. . . her.

There is an awkward silence over us so I decide to break it "Why don't we go upstairs and get ready and meet back down here and watch a movie then we can go after lunch" everyone mutters agreement and all trudge upstairs including me.

We watched Step Up because Angel had suggested that it would lighten the mood. We've eaten lunch and are on our way to the cemetery.

I get out of the car followed by everyone else and we walk to Max's 'grave'.

Everyone cried, except me and Camilla, probably thinking of what we did to her but I just couldn't cry no matter how bad I felt maybe because I have a feeling she is still alive and Camilla didn't know her that well.

We have stayed for 4 hours just sitting here some of us crying some talking to her as if shes here. Ella sang a couple of songs to her Concrete Angel by Martina McBride because it sort of applies as in how Max had a horrible and short life, that's what Ella thinks. . . the other was Misery Business by Paramore because it was, probably still is, Max's favourite song.

We are about to leave when angel says she wants to sing Max a song. She starts to sing Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

Whats wrong whats wrong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Open your eyes

And look outside

And find the reasons why

You've been rejected

And now you can't find

What you've left behind

Be strong be strong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place

Yeah oh oh

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

She's lost inside

Lost inside

Oh ohh Yeah

She's lost inside

Lost inside. . .

Angel finished and I felt a tear roll down my cheek because that song summed up what we did to Max we broke her and left her hollow inside.

We then left and went home for early dinner.

It's the middle of dinner and the door bell rings. "I'll get it" I say and stand and walk to the door.

I pull it open and am surprised to find Jeb standing there with a grim smile on his face. Oh no . I let him inside. Everyone's shocked by his sudden appearance after 5 years. I ask the question the flock is dying to ask "is she dead?" I have my head hung down not really wanting to know the answer but I look up to see him shake his head. Thank god. "No" "Then why are you here Jeb" I asked genuinely curious. "I have located her" My eyes widen and I here Angel and Nudge gasp. Then Dr. M asks "Who? Who is her?" Jeb looks at me and raises an eyebrow challenging me. I give in, I have lied to Dr. M enough already. I hang my head and answer quietly "Max" but she and Ella still hear "Bu- but Max died 5 years ago protecting the flock you told me yourself" she was close to hysterics. Ella looks confused sad and angry.

Jeb then suggested "Why don't you tell them the truth Fang" it wasn't a question it was a command "it's about time they know" He then urged "tell them. Tell them what you did to her 5 years ago from today it was a lot worse for her than death".

Dr. M broke down into sobs as I told them what we did to Max. Ella looked murderous. She looked to Iggy then to the rest of the flock. Iggy and Ella had gotten together a couple of years ago and Iggy and the rest of us had lied about this since the start so she has a right to be angry and hurt.

She then asks "so basically you break every part of her heart and trample on the pieces and leave her for dead."

"Well she flew away from us" Iggy said trying to lighten the mood. What an idiot. _**Slap. **_Ouch. She's pretty strong. She then turns her murderous gaze on me sitting opposite her on the arm of the couch. She stands walks right in front of me her eyes blazing. Gulp I expected a slap twice as hard as Iggy's. That's not what I got. She snapped her arm back and punched me hard in the nose breaking it and sending me over the back of the couch. "How could you? How could you do that to her?. She loved you, all of you with every piece of her heart and what do you do take advantage of her trust and give her the most painful rejection in history" she screamed.

But before Ella could continue, Dr. M asked the question that made all of us freeze "Where is she? Jeb, where is Max?".

He took a deep breath "She's. . .

**So that was chapter 4. Hope you like. It's longer. Pls review cause they make me happy. The more reviews the sooner I update but I can't wait that long the next chapter is the exciting one XD**

**Don't forget to review. Oh I've already said that. Oh well XP**

**Fly On**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	5. Escape

**Hey so thanks for reviewing. Glad you like my story. This is an important chapter. So without further ado here is chapter 5: Escape**

**Niggy-Fax6929**

Max POV

Today's the day. The day I will be free of this blasted school and get to see my mom for the first time in over 5 years.

Sky and I are both awake and I have told her to pretend to be asleep. It is nearly time for our daily tests. Luckily for us they are stupid enough to take us both at the same time.

I hear footsteps approaching. Time to put my plan into action. I shut my eyes and pretend to be asleep like my baby.

The footsteps are right outside our cage now. "Look at that. They are both asleep that sure makes our job easier. I shall only need four erasers the rest of you may go." The whitecoat said. Idiot.

Our cage is opened and furry paw-like hands grab my arms and carefully, so they didn't wake me, who are they kidding, drag me from my cage and pick me up.

I hear the door to the room we are in open, footsteps and then it close. Time to make my move.

My arm is hanging limply down above my head. I turn my head slightly and notice the gun in its holster behind the erasers back. Perfect. I know I'm against guns but desperate times call for desperate measures. I quietly unlatch the holster and pull out the gun. I realise we are nearing the testing room. Time to hurry this escape up and whip some wolf-boy ass.

I stealthily reach up and smack the gun over the head of the eraser carrying me. As he drops to the ground out cold I expertly jump out of his arms and land on my feet lightly as all the others whip around, including the eraser holding my baby.

"She's awake" one eraser stated dazed. What an intelligent doggy. "No shit Sherlock" I snarl as I lunge for the eraser carrying Sky. I kick him in the head and snatch sky from him as he stumbles back. I set her on the ground behind me as I jump at another eraser and roundhouse kick him and slam my hand over his ears popping his eardrums. He screams and slumps to the floor.

One lunges at me. I doge his attack expertly and hit the pressure point on the back of his neck. This is just too easy. I think this just before a furry fist connects with my jaw. "Fuck". "Did you enjoy that birdie?" He taunts. Adrenaline pumps through my veins.

I jump at him and kick him so hard I can hear a loud resonating crack. Whoops. Not like he needs ribs anyway. I then kick him where the sun don't shine and he keels over in pain. Now just the whitecoat who stands petrified against the wall.

I pick up the gun I threw away before and without leaving time to rethink shoot him in the leg. He screams and fall to his knees.

I run up to a scared Sky pick her up and grab the pass off the whitecoat before continuing down the hall where my instincts tell me the exit is.

At the end of the hall there are two possible routes. Left or right. Just as I check left again erasers enter the hallway notice me and start running towards me morphing. In my words . . . well crap. Right it is. I start sprinting down the right corridor.

The alarm then starts going. Well it took them long enough. I run down corridor after corridor. I'm near the exit I can feel it.

I turn left once again and see the main doors leading outside in front of me. I sprint up to them scan the card and burst out the door.

Outside I was expecting an eraser army but there was not a single eraser there. I quickly grape a pole and put it through the door handles preventing it from being opened.

There may not be any erasers but there is one last obstacle the electric field above us.

I hear heavy thudding behind me. The army's on its way I better get going. I spread my wings and take off into the sky. I'm a bit rusty but its heaven to fly again.

Me going through the electric field should be enough for it to short circuit so I just need to keep Sky someplace safe long enough for me to short-cut the electricity. I then spot the rather large window ledge just below the net. Perfect.

I fly up to it and place sky there. "Mommy?" Sky looks frightened. "Don't worry baby just stay here for a sec before we go ok?"

I look down and see the army pouring in from everywhere. "What an idiot she thinks she can make it through the electric net. She should just face it she's trapped" one of those mangy dogs sneered.

I set my jaw and prepare for the pain. Pain is just a message, pain is _just_ a message. I then jump off the window ledge and fly straight into the electric net.

Pain is just a message, pain is just a- "Aaaaah" I scream loudly. The electricity is pulsing through my body absorbing my energy. Pain is just a mess- "Aaaaaaaah" I scream louder and longer the pain is unimaginable and continuous.

Just then sure enough the electricity short-circuits. I feel myself start to fall without the energy to fly then I see my baby girl out of the corner of my eye. I feel a burst of strength and energy and I start to flap my wings and soon enough I am back next to my daughter.

"Ho- how could she go through the net and still be able to fly. It should have killed her or at least knocked her out" one of them asked in disbelief.

I feel a smug smile settle on my face as I answer "because I am the great Maximum Ride . . .Peace out suckers" and with that I grabbed Sky and kicked into hyper speed and flew away just as the gun shots started leaving them echoing behind.

After flying in hyper speed for a couple of hours I was exhausted and starving. My adrenaline had officially worn off and I was about to fall out of the sky.

We are above a small town so I coast and land in a clearing in the forest. We begin to walk towards the town hand in hand as I'm too tired to carry her.

I stop at the dge of the forest and turn to face Sky. "Stay here in the shadows. If you see or here anyone but me coming I want you to run into the forest, ok?" "Ok mommy" Sky said scared and unsure "It's alright, mommy's just going to get some food and clothes." Sky nods and I walk out of the forest.

There are any cars outside the houses so it must be a weekday. I walk up to the house closest to the forest which also happens to be further away from the rest. I knock on the front door and nobody answers so I walk around the back and look through the windows. Nothing. Good.

I smash a window with my elbow and I quickly jump through minding the broken glass.

I run straight into the kitchen area and grab some food we can eat, some chocolate and muesli bars and a few cans of various stuff and a can opener and I notice a painting on the wall with the quote 'here in our home town Idaho' so we're in Idaho. I then run to find the bedrooms for clothes.

I found one big room downstairs and assumed it was the parents'. I ran to the closet open it pull out a bag, shove the food in it and grab a baggy shirt, sweatshirt and worn jeans from the cupboard and shove them in the bag before racing upstairs.

It turns out this family has a boy a few years older than Sky. Perfect. I grab some warm trackies a t-shirt and a baggy hoodie. I stuff them in the bag as I run down the stairs and out the back door and straight into the forest.

"Sky" I call out and she comes running up to me. "Mommy" she cried out happily her thin arms circling my waist.

I pick her up in one arm and carry the bag on the other shoulder. I walk deep into the forest until we come to the clearing. "Are you hungry Sky?"

"Yes yes very hungry" she says. She's so cute. "Ok" I hand her a muesli bar and a chocolate bar. She takes them greedily and shovels them down her small throat.

We finish all the food but there wasn't that much of it especially for Avian Americans. We were changed and now ready to fly the 3 hour flight home.

"Come on honey it's time to go see Aunty Ella and Grandma" Sky looks up at me excitedly and claps her hands. I laugh a little, pick her up and take to the sky. I'm still extremely tired and worn out but happy to be free.

_3 hours later_

We are flying over Phoenix, Arizona now and I look down and notice the familiar house. I coast and land silently in mom's back garden.

I walk up to the door nervously wondering what my mom will think about me not visiting her in 5 years when I hear the familiar voice, the vice I thought I would never here again . . .Fang. My heart contracts.

Instead of knocking I open the door without a sound and step in. I see them out of the corner of my eye sitting in the lounge. I creep up to the wall finger over my lip telling Sky to be quiet as I put her down beside me and I lean against the wall and listen . . .

". . . She then ran off and flew away" everyone was silent apart from my mom's sobbing.

Ella then spoke up sounding furious "So basically you break every part of her heart, trample on the pieces and leave her for dead".

"Well she flew away from us" Iggy that moron. _**Slap.**_ Ouch.

I then hear a fist connect with flesh and someone hitting the ground "How could you? How could you do that to her? She loved you, all of you with every piece of her heart and what do you do take advantage of her love and give her the most painful rejection ever."

Then my mom speaks up her voice wobbly "Where is she? Jeb," so Jeb's here. Interesting. "Where is Max?"

Jeb takes a few deep breaths "She's . . ."

I take this as my queue, with Sky behind me holding my hand I step into the living room unnoticed and then answer "Right here."

Then all at once every head in the room snaps round in my direction . . .

**Man that took forever. SO I hope you liked it. Pls review I give you invisible candy. As always reviews make me happy. If I get some reviews I'll update tomorrow. Sorry I took longer than usual to update this chapter but I wanted it right.**

**Fly On **

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	6. Huh?

**Hey so I'm updating like I promised. Sounds like you love my cliffies XP. Anyway I so happy I got reviews. You've all received imaginary candy. **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Maximum Ride JP does, Happy?**

**Anyway so here is my newest chapter, chapter 6: Huh?**

**Niggy-Fax6929**

_Previously_

"_Right here"_

_Then all at once every head in the room snaps round in my direction. . ._

Max POV

Fang speaks "Huh?" real intelligent response Fang.

"Hi mom, Ella" I say smiling. Ella looks genuinely speechless "others" I spit at them glaring. All but Fang flinch; I guess it's understandable it's been 5 years since they've seen it.

Ella shakes off her shock "Max!" she screeches attempting to tackle me.

She hugs me and I hug back with one arm. Then suddenly she stops and takes a few steps back "Max . . . who's the kid?"

All eyes lock down onto Sky who's now standing beside me. Luckily she has the hood on so no one has recognised the black hair.

"This is my daughter" I say as I pick her up and hold her "Sky this is grandma" mom didn't seem happy with the term "Aunty Ella" who looks ecstatic "and it doesn't matter who these people are they aren't important" I say as I swallow the lump in my throat.

"You sure moved on fast" Fang spits at me. Hurt crosses my face before I remember how he moved on . . .

"You're one to talk, Fang, please correct me if I'm wrong but I seem to remember you moved on to Ms Beautiful, strong, smart and better than you in every way here" I spit stabbing the air with my finger towards Camilla, Déja vu much. "While we were still together" I finish, my anger building.

Before Fang can reply, the bitch herself speaks up "So, who'd you get raped by?" I turn on her pass Sky to Ella and take a step towards her with every word "What _step_ makes _step_ you _step_ think _step_ I _step_ got _step_ raped _step_?" I was right up in her face now.

"Because nobody in their right mind would actually sleep with you" she sneers.

"Ella please cover Sky's eyes and ears" Ella looks scared but nods and Sky looks confused.

I turn back to Camilla "For your information I was not raped I love Sky's father but he left me" I say the end really quietly. Tears were stinging my eyes.

"Isn't it funny every man you love ends up leaving you, first Fang and now her father."

I lose control "You bitch" I yell and punch her in the face so hard her jaw and nose broke and she slams into the couch so hard the whole thing smashes backward.

"You little bitch, no wonder they left you, you're an ugly, unstable psychopath" I lunge at her but am pulled back by strong muscular arms. I look at them they have olive skin. . . Fang.

I struggle to attack Camilla as she stands up but Fang has grown stronger too.

"You see that's a positive of having a man" Camilla states smugly "Only because you're too weak to look after yourself" I fire back. I turn round in fangs arms. He seems surprised. "You should keep your bitch on a lease" and with that I knee him where it counts and he slides to the floor in pain, freeing me.

I turn back on Camilla who looks scared. She should be. I grab her by the neck and hold her up against the wall.

"Max, stop she hasn't done anything wrong." I hear the familiar voice behind me. I freeze then drop Camilla to the floor where she struggles for air.

"Nothing wrong?" I question incredulously "You're the reason sky will grow up with no father" I say tears streaming from my eyes.

I turn round. Everyone's staring at me questionably. What a nice change, please note sarcasm. I walk to Ella Take Sky from her arms and I walk towards the door. But because it's me Sky's hood falls off before I make it outside and everyone gasps.

I continue to walk away but just as I make it outside something familiar attacks me. You're probably thinking eraser, flyboy, m-geek. But no this I haven't felt for over 6 years. . .

A brain attack. . .

I scream out in pain and I hear running as I collapse to the ground clutching my head. With my body in its exhausted state I find myself slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I hear is my baby crying and a familiar voice by my ear "I'm sorry Max" before blackness takes over. . .

**Ok so there it was, chapter 6. I know, I know another cliffie XP**

**Please review. . . Cause if you don't I may not update :P.**

**Anyway hope you like it.**

**Die Camilla die!**

**Fly On **

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	7. Memories or Nightmares

**Hey so I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy with tennis, badminton and homework (Last week of school for me! YAY! XD). Oh and I must shout out to the All Whites (GO NZ) for beating Italy, the world champs, in overall points. YAY! XP**

**Thanks for reviewing don't worry Max doesn't forgive that easily.**

**Anyhoo this chapter is from Angel and Fang's POV (mostly Angel).**

**Here's chapter 7: Memories or Nightmares**

**Niggy-Fax6929 **

Fang POV

Holy Shit!

Yeah I know I'm meant to be the quiet one but come on Max is back. . .

She really _is_ beautiful. Her curly shoulder length brown hair with natural streaks, and those eyes, they're so deep you can just get lost in them but somehow they seem hollow now . . . What have we done . . .

When I had mentioned her moving on fast I saw the pain and sadness flick across her eyes before it was replaced with rage . . . rightly too. We did this to her we caused her pain we left her hollow inside.

I only said it because thinking of someone else touching Max made anger pulse through my veins. . . No I'm not meant to love Max anymore . . . but . . . I still do. . .

"Max, stop she hasn't done anything wrong." Maybe that was the wrong move on my part . . .

"Nothing wrong" Max asks me incredulously before turning on Camilla "You're the reason Sky will grow up without a father." What does she mean? She couldn't mean . . . the time we did . . . no it must be someone else . . . but who. . .

Tears are streaming down her face, whoever it was hurt her badly, man I want to punch him right now.

She turns and walks up to Ella who looks utterly confused, we all do including Camilla, takes Sky and carries on towards the door slightly faster

Then Sky's hood falls down. . . Holy (insert swearword of choice) all would definitely work. . .

I was right . . . I am Sky's . . . father. . . Oh god this is even worse

How on earth am I going to get her to forgive me. . . Do I even want her to . . . yes, obviously.

I hear someone scream. Not someone, Max.

I and it seems everyone else snap out of our dazed state and run for the door.

Outside we see Max crumpled on the floor clutching her head furiously in her hands writhing in pain.

I run up to her and kneel next to her my arm under her back. Without even meaning to I say the words I've needed to say for 5 years "I'm sorry Max"

I feel her lose consciousness.

This seems far too familiar, the sudden scream, Max clutching her head, her writhing in pain . . . brain attack. . .

Angel POV

When Max lost consciousness we brought her inside and put her on the bed in the spare room

Brain attacks never used to make her lose consciousness before so she must have already been weak. . .

We are all sitting in 'Max's' room waiting for her to wake up. Camilla looks miffed that we're in here waiting for Max but when Fang asked her if she wanted to leave she smiled her sickly sweet smile and said he wanted to be there for him because she was his friend, yeah that and more they have a daughter. . .

Sky is asleep in the bed next to Max . . . I can hear her thoughts, they're so sweet like 'I hope mommy's ok' and 'it's nice to be able to meet Aunty Ell and Granma'.

I wonder what Max is thinking about . . . wait she's unconscious she won't have her mind blocks up.

Maybe I'll finally be able to know what she was and is going through and where she's been for the past 5 years though I and everyone else has a good guess. . . Jeb left after we brought her inside and refused to tell us where she was, well it's time to find out how guilty we should be. . .

**(Ok just so you know when I say **_**warp **_**the memory is just shifting to a new one. The memories are all in Max's POV obviously)**

_Max's memories/dream_

_I can't believe I'm pregnant. I hope Fang will be ok with it. I can't believe there is a little baby, my and Fang's baby, growing in my stomach. I can't bear the thought of getting rid of it so I'll keep it no matter how Fang reacts. What am I worrying about he says he loves me. . .well he hasn't for a while I wonder if-Ugh I'm turning into another Nudge with my nonstop talking and blabbering on._

_Warp_

"_This is perfect how much" I say this place is beautiful the flock will love it and we can take that well deserved break off from saving the world "$600 000" That's a lot of money I guess Fang or I will have to get a job to pay for everything else. "Sold". "Lovely we'll talk details later but you should meet the current owners of the house. . . _

_Warp_

"_Max, we've all discussed this and we __**all**__ want you to leave the flock. We are sick of always running and having to fulfil __**your **__destiny. We all want Camille to be our new leader"._

_I stood there shocked looking at Angel, my baby whose eyes were full of hate sadness and anger, who said they want me to leave. I felt tears stinging my eyes. No. I won't cry._

_I turned to Nudge. She looked at me sadly and said "Max, I want to be normal, I want to go to school. I can never have a normal life with you." My lips were quivering as I turned to Iggy._

_He was looking at me hatefully "You never treat me equally you always treat me like a baby. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm handicapped" he spat at me. My legs started shaking uncontrollably._

_I turned to look at Gazzy, my little trouper. He looked at me sadly "I'm with Nudge I want a normal life where I will be safe and happy and can have friends that we won't have to move away from at any moment". I was nearly at my breaking point, I could feel the tears threatening to spill over but I held them back. I slowly turned to the last flock member . . . Fang. My Fang, the guy I love with every piece of my heart which isn't taking by the flock and the man whose baby I'm carrying._

_He stood there glaring at me hatefully like he would an enemy. I felt my heart on the brink of shattering, the part that was left at any rate. "I don't love you anymore actually I think I was deluding myself when I thought I loved you before, it was probably because you were the only girl around me at the time" The last part of my heart shattered and then he chose to stomp on the pieces "that was until I met Camille. Unlike you she is beautiful, she's stronger, smarter and better than you in every way" .If my heart wasn't already broken it would have at the end of that sentence. He then walked over to Camille, that bitch, and put an around her waist and she smiled at me smugly. I felt a couple of tears slip down my cheeks as he kissed her and gave her one of his special smiles, my smiles. . ._

_Warp_

_I was curled up in a ball at the back of some large cave where I have been since last night, I haven't eaten anything or slept I just sit there and cried or stared at nothing._

_I was too wrapped up in my own world to hear the sound of heavy wings moving through the sky. I didn't hear them until they made a rather clumsy landing at the entrance of the cave. There were about 20 of them. I couldn't take them all but I didn't even care if I lived or not or whether I got captured or was free. . . I didn't have anything to live for my family and the love of my life all turned their backs on me so I wasn't going to fight . . . _

_Then I remembered my baby the only one person I had left, I couldn't let them take my baby they'd do experiments everyday and cause my baby pain. . . I must fight._

_I stood in a fighting stance and the erasers laughed "Are you really gonna fight?" Queue more laughing, by now I was annoyed and ready to used these 'people' to take all my pain, anger and hurt out on. . ._

"_Why bother no one cares if you live or die? Why fight?" he hit a weak spot and I felt the tears begin. "Look boys she's crying. The so-called great Maximum ride is crying. She is not strong or smart she's just really weak and pathetic" more laughter on their part and more tears from me and my legs began to shake "All because her birdie boyfriend and the rest of the freak brigade didn't want her anymore" I collapsed to my knees without the strength to stand. _

_I wanted to protect my baby but I couldn't fight I couldn't even stand without falling down so I rolled myself over, my back facing the erasers my arms protecting the baby "Get her" The leader yelled then erasers dived for me kicking and beating me before eventually I fell unconscious. . . _

_Warp_

"_Now Maxie, someone's been a naughty girl with a certain dark- haired freak" I mangy dog sneered outside my cage. I got here last night and they've done the first set of blood work and discovered I was pregnant, big shocker. They put me on various meds to help the baby to be healthy; well it tastes like dog shit. All the whitecoats are excited about the second generation avian hybrids, those sick psychotic 'humans', if you could call them that, they have such warped minds and no heart._

"_Yeah, you. And at least I don't grow a coat, stupid dog-boy" he looks pissed, whoopsy._

_Warp_

_A whitecoat enters the room along with 10 erasers._

"_How are you feeling Maximum" I spit at him at glare and move to the back of my cage. "That's very rude, now I'm guessing you know what time it is, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you don't have to do any less experiments" he smiles evilly at me "I wouldn't expect anything less from trash"._

"_Now, now Maximum no need to get angry. Today we are going to test your pain thresh hold. . ." There's an evil glint in his eye ". . . the fun way" I gulp involuntarily that bastard . . . _

_They carry me after me killing about 7 of them to this room and strap me to this device that looks like a medieval torture machine. . . _

_The inside of each of my limbs or the closest to the middle is up against metal and positioned on the other side of each of my limbs is a metal screw-like contraption which basically gets wound, which cuts through the skin and puts pressure on the bone until they snap. Each limb is done individually and they are measuring how much pain I can handle._

_Great. . . Note sarcasm._

_They start to screw starting with my left forearm._

_The pain is excruciating but I refuse to scream and give them what they want._

_But then the screw snaps the bone and I feel myself let out an involuntary scream of pain. . ._

_Warp_

_I'm back in my cage after doing yet another experiment. They do double now my baby has been born. _

_I named her Sky because I love the sky and to me the sky is like freedom and I want her to be free. _

_She has_ _beautiful black curly hair and brown eyes and her personality is just like mine and she can disappear like. . .him. I try my best to forget but it's hard when you're staring at a reminder everyday. The tears start to stream from my eyes. . ._

Back to present

I couldn't take anymore of her flash backs and I can see the tears in her eyes reliving those horrifying flashbacks.

I start to shake uncontrollably and tears pour from my eyes.

Her pain was worse than I or anyone else could ever imagine and I . . . we caused it.

Everyone is looking at me worriedly, even Dr. M and Ella who had been refusing to talk to us.

I stutter out the words "Sh- she wa- was in s- soo much pa-in an w- we cau- sed it all" then burst into more tears.

Nudge starts crying aswell and Iggy who was sitting between us begins to try and comfort us.

Ella soon starts to cry aswell as Dr. M and they clutch to each other.

We've caused so much pain and we need to make it right. . .

**Wow that really was long and slightly disturbing and depressing. Don't ask me how I came up with the torture device because I just made it up with an idea from a movie, pretty gruesome if you ask me.**

**Anyway pls review and if any of you live in NZ or Australia have a good last week of school ( 3 DAYS LEFT! XD**

**Peace out**

**Fly On**

**Niggy-Fax6929**__


	8. Broken, and forgiveness?

**Wow it has been a week the longest time in between uploads. Anyway sorry I was busy. It was the last week of school, frantic much, oh and on Saturday I had my tennis clubs prize giving for the 'senior club champs' it was pretty cool me and my brother took out the mixed doubles and I won the women's singles, the mixed doubs final had been against my dad and his partner, lol.**

**Back to important matters, here is Chapter 8: Broken, and Forgiveness? This is when Max wakes up. . . **

**Oh and the disclaimer, again I do not own maximum ride XC**

**Niggy-Fax6929**

Max POV

In my head I was flicking through memories mostly painful ones . . . though most of my life has been a painful memory.

I flicked from finding out I was pregnant, buying the house, the flock k- kicking me out, the day I got captured, the first day back in a cage, the first pain threshold experiment, a few days after Sky was born, through more painful experiments until reaching the escape. . .

_Dream of the escape_

_I set my jaw and prepare for the pain. Pain is just a message, pain is just a message. I then jump off the window ledge and fly straight into the electric net._

_Pain is just a message, pain is just a- "Aaaaah" I scream loudly. The electricity is pulsing through my body absorbing my energy. Pain is just a mess- "Aaaaaaaah" I scream louder and longer the pain is unimaginable and continuous-_

I feel someone shaking me and I slowly open my eyes to meet my daughters scared brown eyes and feel my body covered in cold sweat. The physical pain is finally gone but when my eyes shift around the room it's replaced by something worse heart ache.

"Mommy ok?" My Sky asks me fear displayed in her eyes.

"I'm fine" I say as I slowly sit up the feeling of the electricity pulsing through me still fresh in my mind.

I look around the room to see the flock, mom, Ella and Camilla. . . They all look worried sad or scared even Mr Emotionless Rock, all but miss beautiful, smart and strong, in other words, _that bitch Camilla._

I try a smile for my mom and Ella but it comes out as more of a grimace. Ella looks satisfied enough so she jumps on me and hugs me tightly. "Max, I've missed you so much. Why were you screaming, are you in pain?" "Oh the screaming was out loud. . . I was just reliving a- a bad experience" I say while I think back to the school once more and the excruciating pain. . .

Angel lets out a gasp. Crap I forgot mind blocks. Everyone turns between Angel and me.

Angel then starts to cry for what looks like not being the first time. I feel the urge to comfort her, mother her but they don't want me anymore. . .

"Max that's not true, I love you Max you're like a mother to me and a big sister" "You have a very strange way of showing affection Angel, even for a 6 year old" I say sadly tears stinging at my eyes.

By this time Ella had let go of me and was standing next to a quiet Dr. M.

"Max I'm so sorry for what we've done to you all that pain. . ." she hangs her head and tries to furiously wipe the tears from her eyes . . . just like I do. . .

Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Fang are looking at me guiltily and sadly. Maybe they do want me back . . . who am I kidding why would they possibly want me, an ugly, dumb, weak and pathetic leader. Tears roll down from my eyes and I fight quivering lips.

"Max you're beautiful, smart and the strongest person I know and will ever know" Angel says crying more unable to stop the flow of tears.

I make one of my infamous snap decisions and pull the covers back and stand up and walk in front of Angel's chair where she is hiding her head and crying into her knees.

I squat down so I'm at her height and lift her chin making her look at me. With my thumb I wipe away the tears and utter the words which I have been trying to deny to myself for the past 5 years "I love you Angel"

With these words as her encouragement she jumps onto me wraps her still skinny arms around my shoulders and clings to me.

I hug her back awkwardly and stand her on the floor and smile at her, a real smile but with a pang of sadness. I do love Angel and the rest of the flock I always have and probably always will but my heart is far from mended in fact it is still very much broken and crumpled. Angel wants me back and that makes me happy but I am unable to forgive until I know why and my heart will never be fixed without _all_ of the flock but I will probably never be able to trust again. . .

I say I want to sleep and everyone leaves except Sky

I lie down in bed with Sky cuddling up next to me and just stare at the ceiling blankly until I start to sing the lullaby I always sing to Sky

"Lullaby, my baby

Let me sing goodnight

Lulls the day is fading

Human will be waiting

You must sleep now darling

Everything's alright

"Lulls the day is fading

Human will be waiting

You must sleep now darling

Everything's alright

"Lullaby, my baby

As the night time falls

Through the dreams you're sailing

Facing shadows bravely

Keeping everyone left

In your heart and soul

"Through the dreams you're sailing

Facing shadows bravely

Keeping everyone left

In your heart and soul

"Lullaby, my baby

As I watch you sleep

I remember dreaming

How I'll have you with me

Now you're here my darling

And my worlds complete

"I remember dreaming

How I'll have you with me

Now you're here my darling

And my worlds complete

By the end Sky is asleep and my mind begins to wander. . .

I need him . . . the way to mend my broken heart is with the guy I love with all my heart . . . my Fang

I dream too much, he's not my Fang anymore and why would he want me back, I'm ugly, dumb, weak and he has Camilla who's better than me in every way, Angel says I'm not dumb, weak and ugly but I just don't believe her

You said you loved me Fang. . .

You said you always would. . .

I guess you changed your mind. . .

**So there was chapter 8 kinda sad but it isn't a happy story. . . I would like to thank every one of my readers, people who review and people who add me to favourites and alerts, you guys make me happy. . . So pls review and keep reading and tell me if this chapter was slightly weird.**

**Happy holidays NZ readers XD**

**Peace Out**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	9. Max, awake

**Ok so . . . I'm updating. Thanks to all reviewers : )**

**Sadly my holidays are almost over :'(**

**I still have homework I haven't finished so I will probably update once if I am able.**

**So this chapter is basically the flocks POV (mostly Fang) of the last chapter**

**So without further ado here is chapter 9: Max, awake**

Fang's POV 

We brought Max into the spare room and put her on the bed and Sky, my . . . daughter laid next to her.

I look over at Angel to see her eyes glazed over and tears in the corners of her eyes. I then look over at Max to see her tossing and turning with those same tears in the corners of her eyes, Angel must have been reading Max's thoughts. I wonder what Max is thinking about. . .

Angel suddenly starts to shake uncontrollably tears pouring from her eyes.

Everyone, including Dr M and Ella are looking at Angel worriedly.

She then makes us feel ten times worse when she stutters the words "Sh- she wa- was in s- soo much pa-in an w- we cau- sed it all" then she burst into more tears.

Nudge starts crying as well and Iggy starts to comfort both of them from his seat between them.

Ella soon starts to cry aswell as Dr. M and they clutch to each other.

We're knocking out of our depressed state when Max screams out in anguish, that means something seriously painful happened for Max to scream. We all turn to her as she screams again her back arching and her body shaking and covered in sweat but she's still asleep.

Sky shakes Max trying to wake her as the rest of us are paralysed in our spot.

The screaming stops and Max slowly opens her eyes to see Sky's. She looks around the room and anyone could plainly see the pain in her eyes as she looks at us.

"Mommy ok?" Sky asks Max, fear displayed in her eyes.

"I'm fine" Max says as she slowly sits up like she's stiff.

She then looks around the room at each of us with our sad, scared or worried faces until she reaches Camilla, if looks could kill Camilla would be a pile of ashes on the carpet, she was glaring hate flaring in her eyes before she moves on to her mom.

She tries to smile at Dr M but it looks more like a grimace. Ella jumps at Max and hugs her tightly. "Max, I've missed you so much. Why were you screaming, are you in pain?" Ella asks worriedly. Max replies "Oh the screaming was out loud . . . I was just reliving a- a bad experience" her eyes distant.

Angel gasps and Max looks mad with herself. Everyone looks between Max and Angel, both of them distant.

Angel speaks up suddenly "Max that's not true, I love you Max you're like a mother to me and a big sister" "You have a very strange way of showing affection Angel, even for a 6 year old" Max says sadly tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Ella had stood up next to Dr M when Angel spoke again "Max I'm so sorry for what we've done to you, all that pain. . ." she hangs her head and tries to furiously wipe the tears from her eyes"

I feel guilty for what we did to Max and sad for the pain she went through.

Max is crying silently, her lips quivering when Angel speaks "you're beautiful, smart and the strongest person I know and will ever know" Angel says crying more, unable to stop the flow of tears. Those were the words I used to kill Max, not literally but- anyway. . .

Max suddenly pulls back the covers and stands up and walks up in front of Angel's chair where she is hiding her head and crying into her knees.

She squats down to Angel's height and lifts her chin like I used to do to her. With her thumb she wipes away Angel's tears and says the words I knew were true and painful for Max to say "I love you Angel"

Angel then jumps onto Max and clings to her. Max hugs her awkwardly and then places her on the floor.

She then smiles at Angel but I could see the sadness behind it, the pang of pain which in turn caused me a pang of regret.

Max tells us she wants to sleep and we all file out and go our separate ways

I walk back to my room and lie on my back on my bed. I stare at the roof thinking.

The one thing I know for sure is that I love Max. . .

So I walk back to Max's room and am about to enter when I hear a voice, it sounds like an angel from heaven. I lean my back against the wall and slide to the ground and listen to Max sing to, I assume Sky.

"-Lulls the day is fading

Human will be waiting

You must sleep now darling

Everything's alright

"Lullaby, my baby

As the night time falls

Through the dreams you're sailing

Facing shadows bravely

Keeping everyone left

In your heart and soul

"Through the dreams you're sailing

Facing shadows bravely

Keeping everyone left

In your heart and soul

"Lullaby, my baby

As I watch you sleep

I remember dreaming

How I'll have you with me

Now you're here my darling

And my worlds complete

"I remember dreaming

How I'll have you with me

Now you're here my darling

And my worlds complete

I open the door to see Max staring off into space tears glistening in her eyes.

We really managed to break Maximum Ride. . .

I will do this whether it's the last thing I do and that is to put the pieces back together again. . .

Camilla POV

That stupid bitch just had to come back didn't she. How the hell did she escape from Itex?

She's gonna get in the way and Fang will realise that he loves her more than he will ever love me, not that he ever did love me. . .

After all the years I've spent with these retards, being their _leader_ they'll still chuck me out if Max is willing to take them back.

Just then I receive a text and I can't help the smile that spreads over my face.

**Keep the kid alive.**

**End her before we end you.**

Gladly. Time to end Maximum Ride, permanently. . .

**So that was chapter 9. I hope you liked it. Pls review and tell me your thoughts or just say update if you want me to.**

**So I think you shud check out my other story it's called Never Forgotten. The summary is: When the flock were separated during a fight and were all captured. They were each taken to separate Itex facilities and convinced the rest of the flock were dead. They all escape and start new lives but a fateful day 5 years later they all meet on a talk show. . . **

**Yeah so you should read it. Anyway I will probably update this week.**

**Peace my super cool readers**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	10. 5 years of Itex

**Hey so I'm updating.**

**I'm sorry if it is ooc but I kind of wanted this event to have changed the flock, and in Max's case broken her. So I will try to make it better and make it more in character but if it's still that bad u can always not read. . . **

**Anyway to my readers I say sorry, again for taking so long to update but I had my mum's b day and heaps of homework I left till the last minute which would be now (school is back tomorrow ****it sucks!) and I didn't have much time to update.**

**So here is chapter 10: 5 years of Itex**

**Next chapter will be exciting **** and sad **

**Niggy-Fax6929**

Max POV

My eyes flick to the door and I see a solemn Fang standing there.

I wipe the leftover tears from my eyes and sit up careful not to wake Sky.

"What do you want Fang?" I whisper yell glaring at him.

He ignores my question "What were you singing?"

What the hell. He was eavesdropping on me singing.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop" There is a ghost of a smile on his lips "Really?" he asks sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and realise that I'm meant to hate him. My eyes turn hard and I repeat my question "What do you want Fang?"

He shrugs indifferently and my eyes narrow "Haven't you got a bitch to attend to" his face remains emotionless "You know the almighty Camilla. The oh so beautiful, smart and strong Camilla, you know the bitch with the red hair" my voice has risen by the end and I look down to find my daughter awake and her eyes display confusion mixed with fear.

"Sky I'm so sorry did we wake you?" I know the answer. I look up at Fang to see an incredulous question in his eyes, 'we?'

Sky nods her head before asking "Mommy, who is dat?" What do I do? Tell her the truth or not?

Half truth sounds good "Sky this is Fang. Fang this is Sky" I glare pointedly at him so he won't say anything about him being her father "Fang used to be my best friend" I finish looking back down at my daughter.

"Why he not anymore?" She asks confused.

I bite my lip deciding what to say but Fang decides to help me out "I ruined our friendship by leaving her" he answers simply but I can see the almost undetectable guilt in his eyes.

"Mommy I tired. . ." Sky says sleepily "Yes it's way past your bed time. Goodbye Fang"

"Night Max. Night Sky" he says looking, I think, regretful. . . I wonder why

"Gonight Mommy. Night Fangy" Sky says lying back down.

Fang then leaves, a hint of a smile on his face, closing the door behind him.

_. . . _

_Next Morning_

. . .

I awake to find my mom in a chair next to the bed.

"Max you're awake. I'm a little of confused about all this, honey can you explain to me what happened" she looks sad relieved and confused at the same time.

"Ok mom where do you want me to start from?" I ask. Oh boy this is going to be a fun story.

"How about where you went after you flew away from the flock . . . and Max Angel's asking me if the rest of the flock can come and listen" I suppose it prevents having to explain it twice

"Depends on who you class the flock as being" she looks genuinely confused "I'm not having Camilla anywhere near me"

"Ok honey" The flock walks in and takes the same seats as they were sitting in yesterday.

"Uh do you want Camilla to take Sky while we're in here?"

Bile rises up in my throat "You want me to leave my daughter with that slut. She'll probably teach her the how tos of prostitution"

Nudge and Iggy snicker.

"Anyway you people want me to tell you something didn't you" I ask, thinking about Fang and Camilla made me feel sick.

There is a mixture of yes'. "Ok. . . well. . . after I flew away I found a cave where I spent the night the next day erasers found me there were about 20 of them and I was outnumbered. They captured me and took me back to an Itex facility made just for me, aren't I lucky, some girls get their own ensuite bathroom I get my own personal prison." Well this is awkward "I was kept there and obviously they found out about Sky and I was kept there, I had Sky and I had been there until yesterday when I made my great escape, the end" One word, awkward. I scratch the back of my neck not sure what to say next.

"You've really been at Itex for 5 years?" Gazzy asks me "Yeah I hadn't seen the sky since the day I got captured" Gazzy's mouth hung agape.

"Um thank you . . . ok Max well we're going to the mall I am guessing you want to stay here but I think Sky should come I'll look after her" My mom says. I don't like letting Sky out of my sight but I don't think I could manage the mall and it is my mom.

"Ok I'm just gonna relax and enjoy the comforts of a bed" "Ok and Max here's Fangs iPod in case you want to listen to it" "Thanks mom"

I lie back on the bed and switch on the iPod and choose comatose by skillet.

Fangs POV

_Angel I'm gonna stay here and just make sure Max's ok. Can you tell Dr M _

_**Ok Fang keep her safe**_

I walk up to my room, which is right next to Max's and lie down on my bed.

Camilla POV

I walk into the kitchen to see everyone Dr M about to go out the door.

"Oh Camilla we're all going to the mall for some new clothes do you wanna come" They're all going out I doubt Max will be this is perfect for me to take her out.

"Um actually I'm a little tired and I might stay here to catch up on some sleep. Have fun"

"Suit yourself but don't disturb Max" she looks at me sternly

She is here, perfect "Bye" Dr M walks out locking the door behind her.

I walk quietly to my room and get the gun out of the sweatshirt I hid it in and walk down to the spare room.

I open the door to find Max on the bed with Fangs ipod "Max look at this. It's just me and you alone" Max looks up from the ipod and immediately chucks it on the bed "What do you want Camilla" she spits.

"You dead of course why else would I be here." "I'm not disabled I can and will kill you this time, after all there is no Fang to stop me" she says cockily

"I wouldn't be so sure" I pull the gun from behind my back and aim it at her head. I smile evilly at her "Prepare to die _Maximum_. . ."

Fang POV

I hear voices in Max's room and think it's her singing so I walk to her room and open the door silently.

I see Camilla holding a gun aimed at Max's head "Prepare to die _Maximum_. . ."

**So that was chapter 10 I hope it wasn't so out of character. Pls review.**

**Review and I shall update.**

**School is basically today how sad is that **

**Peace to all readers**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	11. Bullets and Goodbyes

**Ok i got hardly any reviews **** but oh well i'm updating for the reviews i got. **

**So i know this chapter is well over due but i was busy and i know i use the same excuse but i do have some (maybe not much) resemblance of a life outside of fanfiction XP **

**So here is chapter eleven: Bullets and goodbyes**

_Previously_

_I hear voices in Max's room and think it's her singing so I walk to her room and open the door silently._

_I see Camilla holding a gun aimed at Max's head "Prepare to die _Maximum_. . ."_

Fang POV

What the hell!

Neither of them notice my presence.

"Any last words" Camilla says a smug smile settling on her lips.

I push the door open further but the hinges gave a large creak and Camilla turns on me. In Max's words, well crap.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yells at me "Get in here and shut the door or you'll get a bullet in your brain"

Stupid door now i've lost my chance. I walk in closing the door behind me and gaze at Max where she's standing by the bed.

Camilla steps back so she can watch both of us. Her angry frown turns up into a cruel smirk.

Oh god.

She turns toward a glaring Max and begins to speak "Max, Max, Max. You know my orders were only to take out you but you know now Fang is here maybe we could have some real fun. . ." She smiles evilly at Max "Now i'll need to take out Fang as well since he got in the way" she fakes a regretful expression. "This is nothing to do with him leave him out of this" Max yells outraged.

Camilla points the gun at Max "you're right this is between me and you and i can take you out first if you prefer. On second thought i hate you and love causing you pain" she spins around to me and fires just as Max lunges and cries "No!"

The bang rings out as Max slumps to the ground holding her stomach. "Max!" i shout and move toward her "I don't think so Fangy stay where you are" Camilla says pointing the gun at my head. She pulls Max's arm and pulls her toward a wall away from me.

Max pulls herself into a sitting position a permanent grimace of pain on her face as she leans against the wall. After everything I've done to her she's still willing to take a bullet for me, to die for me.

I would fight back but that would end in me getting shot and if I die there's no one to help Max.

"How you feeling Maxie, a bit lightheaded?" Camilla mocks "shut up!" Max shouts "Well just don't die on me _yet_"

"Fang you know we've had a lot of fun but I don't think this relationship is going to work out. So what I'm trying to say is I think we should break up" she says with a serious face before cracking up. 

She aims the gun at my leg "don't worry Fang your death will be _fairly _painless" she fires and pain shoots through my leg and I collapse "Fuck" I mutter as I put pressure on my thigh trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'll tell you something if you stay conscious for me" Max glares at her seeming unable to speak

"Well I just thought both of you would like to know why before you both die" my eyes widen as I realise what she's saying "what?" I ask her

"Well you see you really should know better. You guys in the flock aren't the only ones with powers. . .

Max POV

What?

Sh- she couldn't mean t- that she did this, c- could she. That he never did stop loving me.

Tears sting my eyes. No, Maximum ride does not cry, especially not in front of her.

"Go on" I spit with as much venom as I can while slowly bleeding to death, which I have to say wasn't that threatening.

She inspects her finger nails "Your threats are pointless but I guess I'll tell you what my power is, as a sort of goodbye present. You see my power is better than all of yours; my power is the power to use other peoples powers and amplify them. My dear Maxie you look a little confused, see if one of the flock say angel" she glances at me past her hand "has no mind blocks up then I have the power to use her mind control and amplify it to use it against, say, a whole unsuspecting flock or more specifically one bird boy who was to in love to notice danger around him."

No no this can't be happening. All that pain wasn't real, he loved me the whole time.

I feel the tugging of blackness as I struggle for consciousness.

"Now Maxie I need you to hold on just a bit longer. I want you to see the light fade out of Fang's eyes"

"Max" I look over to Fang who's up against the adjoining wall holding his shot leg "I'm sorry. I do love you" the sincerity is clear in his voice and those words are painful to here. He knows we're going to die at least those would be my chosen last words for me to hear.

"I love you" I just manage the words out as I feel myself being dragged into darkness.

"Oi you can't die yet" she punches me in the nose and I cringe slightly at the crack but I'm too far gone. I form the words on my lips _goodbye Fang_ before welcoming the blackness. . .

Fang POV

She forms the words on her perfect lips and I know she's given up. _Goodbye Fang._

No. she can't be gone. She can't be this is Max we're talking about, Maximum Ride, the beautiful smart and sarcastic girl I have always loved, and she's . . . gone, basically, she's not quite dead yet.

"I can't believe she died already" Camilla says annoyed. She turns on me "oh well time for you to join her in hell, isn't this what you wanted, to be together, forever"

He finger on the trigger about to pull. . .

Angel POV

I can't believe Dr M forgot her wallet.

Well we got to the mall and looked around for a while before Dr M realised she had left her credit cards at home in her wallet.

I walk into the house ahead of everyone else and walk into the kitchen.

A thought then passes through my mind, obviously not mine, _time for you to join her in hell Fang_

Oh no. I run past everyone and up the stairs and I hear them following me. I burst into Max's room to find blood, lots of blood, on the floor and covering Max and Fang. Max is slumped against one wall her skin as white as a sheet and Fang who's against another wall with Camilla pointing a gun at his head.

I scream "aaaah" and jump at Camilla and knock the gun out of her hands and punch her repetitively on the back of her head until she slumps to the floor unconscious. Everyone swarms into the room and I hear large intakes of breath.

Fang POV

I pull myself over to Max and pull her into my lap. I look at her nearly lifeless body and I feel a warm sensation on my cheek I reach up with my hand and feel water. I, Fang was crying, and I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry Max" I say and lean down and kiss her. Electricity shoots through me and I know she's not dead yet.

"I love you Max"

**So that was chapter 11 hope you like.**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Horrible?**

**Amazing?**

**Review and tell me.**

**Pls review cuz I want to know who's reading this story so just like anything a letter, symbol anything**

**Peace**

**Niggy-Fax6929 **


	12. Comatose

**Chapter 12**

**Man i'm up late. My moms gonna kill me **_**and**_** i have tennis in the morning. . .eep!**

**But i wanted to write this chapter**

**Oh and just so you know there will be some time skips coming up in the future chapters**

**Chapter 12: Comatose**

Fang POV

"Dr M she's alive what do we do?" Angel asks reading my mind. Dr M comes out of her daze "Iggy take Max, Nudge help Fang. Everyone needs to get in the car" she orders. I don't want to let go of Max but i can't carry her when i can't walk properly.

We make it to the car and Dr M slams on the gas pedal. We're speeding going about 120 kilometres per hour weaving in and out of traffic.

Five minutes later we arrive at the hospital. We're met with doctors and we're taken inside.

I'm sent for surgery for my leg and am separated from Max. I'm anesthetised and my world and worries melt away to blackness. . .

My mind travels. Memories swirl around Max and Me laughing, fighting, kissing. The flock, happy and together flying in formation. Max mothering Angel, Max ruffling Gazzy's hair.

My memories turn dark and bleak. The flock splitting, Max and i fighting, Max being kicked out of the flock and Max being shot. . .

I open my eyes to see the blindingly white walls and antiseptic smell of a .

I see the flock, Dr M and Ella in seats around me.

One word comes to my mind, Max, my heart's pounding in my ears. "Where's Max?" i ask.

I look around at everyone's sad faces and my heart contracts "She's d- dead?" Dr M looks up with puffy eyes. "No she's alive" I nearly jump for joy but their faces are still sad. "Fang she's alive bu- but she's in a coma and she may never wake up". Dr M finishes new tears falling.

My heart drops a mile a minute.

No, not Max 

**Sorry this chapter is really short but i just needed a filler chapter**

**Pls review**

**My oh my 1:45, i better get some z's**

**Peace**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	13. One in one thousand

**Hey I'm updating. So I have finished my first fanfic. Yay! **

**So this is chapter 13. Sorry its been so long but I just couldn't quite figure out what to write for this chapter. It may not be that long I'll just see how it goes. . .**

**Here it is**

_Previously_

"_Fang she's alive bu- but she's in a coma and she may never wake up". Dr M finishes new tears falling._

_My heart drops a mile a minute._

_No, not Max_

Fang POV

Max . . . my beautiful, smart, amazing Max. . .may never wake up.

No that's just not possible this is Max. She's as stubborn as a mule she wouldn't just lie on a bed for the rest of her life. . .

No I'm already thinking of her in the past tense. She's not dead and she will wake up

"What are the chances?" I ask Dr M.

She looks confused. If it was Max she would know straight away what I'm talking about "Percentages! Of her waking up." I growl.

She looks slightly scared "Th- there's about a one in one thousand chance she'll w- wake up. But the more days that past the less chance there is" She finishes shaking.

Suddenly I'm angry. Max never did anything wrong but yet her life has been so full of pain and misery.

I glare at the wall until I feel tugging at my sleeve.

My head snaps round down to my right, my eyes cold.

My eyes soften as soon as I see Sky there her brown eyes, so like her mother's staring up at me innocently.

I try to swallow the lump forming in my throat. How will I tell her about Max.

"Fangy?" she asks tugging again. I lean over and pick her up under her arms and place her on the bed. As soon as she's on the bed she climbs into my lap and curls into a ball leaning against me her arms circling my waist.

I wrap an arm around her holding her to me never wanting to let go. With my other hand I gently stroke her black waves.

Should I tell her I'm her father . . . no. Max will tell her _**when**_ she wakes up.

"Where mummy?" Sky asks her words muffled by my shirt.

Oh god. What am I meant to say. "Mommy has gone to sleep for a while but you'll see her later" I say quietly "Fang" Dr M warns. My head snaps up, my cold eyes meeting her worried ones "What? It's true. Max will wake up" I say trying to hide the venom in my voice as not to scare Sky. "She may never wake up Fang. What will you say then?" Dr M replies calmly but with a pang of sadness "She will wake up" I reply ending the discussion

Silence fills the air, not comfortable silence like between Max and I but an awkward, sad silence.

After awhile Iggy's head snaps up from where it was hanging. Everyone's heads turn on him.

He swallows "Guys, we kinda . . ." "spit it out Iggy" Nudge says "we left Camilla at the house and its been hours since we left"

Dread fills me. It's then replaced by red hot anger. My hands clench and unclench in fists.

I just want to kill her. Just wrap my hands round her throat and . . . calm down Fang don't let anger cloud your judgement.

Great now I'm talking to myself

"Lets get out of here" I say and just as I'm about to pick up Sky Dr M speaks up "Fang I think you should stay here. Your leg still needs to heal and its best if Sky stays away" maybe she's right "you can go be with Max She's allowed visitors now" that settled it.

I nod and hold Sky to me. The flock gets up and runs out the door and down the corridor toward the entrance.

Dr M stands along with Ella "we'll go find you a wheelchair" Ella says wiping away the remnants of old tears.

Great, I get to ride in a wheel chair. I'm not an invalid.

They come back a few minutes later and pull a wheel chair into the room. Ella comes beside the bed and reaches out to take Sky. Reluctantly I lift her up and pass her to Ella.

I manage to get into the wheel chair pretty easily. I look up at Ella to tell her I'm ready. Sky reaches out her thin arms toward me her lower lip sticking out.

Ella sets her on the ground and she runs up to me. I pick her up and place her on my lap and she resumes her position from earlier. Her weight puts pressure on my leg but right now I couldn't care less.

I hold her and Ella pushes me out of the room. I could push myself but whatever.

We make it to Max's room after going up two floors. Ella and Dr M stop outside and I push myself towards the door. I look through the glass and see Max laying there as peacefully as if she was asleep apart from the lump round her middle from the gauze and her nose.

I open the door and wheel in, Sky still clinging to me. I make it to the bed and Sky then looks up and sees Max " Mommy!" she yells clapping her hands. I pull Max's covers back slightly and lift Sky onto the bed and cover her up again. Sky snuggles into Max.

I grab Max's hand and rub gentle circles on the back of it.

I lean down and kiss it gently and whisper "I love you Maximum"

**So that was chapter 13, finally XD**

**Hope you like. It was longer than I thought it would be**

**Now I gotta go study for stupid French test. Stupid passé compose.**

**Peace my readers**

**Niggy-Fax6929 **

**~H~ **


	14. Gone

**Ok sorry I took so long to update but I've had heaps of stuff to do. SO this is the fourteenth chapter and it's called Gone, Iggy's POV, a new one I know**

**Oh and never forgotten readers sorry but I won't be starting the sequel till at least this weekend, sorry my weekend was jam packed**

**Here is chapter 14, it may be pretty short but the next will be longer**

Iggy POV

We, Gazzy Angel Nudge and I, rush out of the hospital and into the trees across the road

When we reach the clearing we each, in turn spread our wings and take off.

We're all quiet soaring toward Dr M's house. The sun is setting as we make our way through the sky. It tints the sky red

Finally, well only few minutes later we, not me but the others, spot the house near the outskirts of a forest and descend down to the garden.

As soon as my feet touch the ground Angel grabs my hand and pulls me toward what I'm guessing is the house. She drags me to the stairs case and simply says

"Stairs" I nod and run up the steps sliding my hand along the wall the others following behind.

When my fingers run over the indent in the wall that I had had Gazzy cut out for me 4 and a half years ago I immediately know there were only 3 steps left. At the top of the stairs we turned left and ran down the corridor towards the spare room.

Angel suddenly halts and I swing past her but she pulls me back. We're here.

Angel pushes the door open. It creaks as it opens.

I listen but hear nothing apart from our short breathing, she's either dead, unlikely, or woken up and is long gone.

"She's gone" Angel speaks her words quiet and regretful. I wonder what this room looks like; I obviously never saw it when we found them in here.

_**Do you want to see? I can show you**_ Angel's words interrupt my thoughts. _Yes_

A scene then enters my head. Max covered in her own blood propped up against one wall deathly white eyes closed unmoving. Fang, also covered in blood holding his leg glaring at Camilla who stood there smirk on her face cocking the barrel of her gun at Fang. Suddenly the fists of the person whose memory this is, I'm guessing Angel, begin to attack Camilla. In a flurry Camilla is on the ground, unconscious. The scene looks over to where Max was. Fang was now there cradling Max in his arms. He then kisses her. . .

Angel comes out of my mind and the familiar blackness surrounds me once more.

"She's probably been gone for hours. Come on guys lets go back to the hospital and be there for Fang" I say my voice strong but quiet.

We silently leave the room closing the door and containing the smell of dried blood.

We make it outside and without another word silently take off and fly back to the hospital.

Angel walks up to the reception person "Pardon me but, what room is Maximum Ride in?" she asks in a sweet little kid voice. Yeah right she's the devil.

I sense Angel turning around and I can just picture her grinning at me.

"I'm sorry but I can only give room numbers to family of the patient so-"

Angel cuts her off "I'm her sister and these are her two brothers and other sister" still in her sweet, sugar candy voice but I could detect a note of frustration and annoyance underneath.

"Oh" I bet she's looking at each of us and wondering how we could be related "her room number is 312"

We run past her and climb the stairs to the third floor, never been one for lifts myself

We halt and I assume we made it to the room. I hear Angel walk up in front of me and a picture enters my mind. It's Angel looking through the door.

I see Max in the bed on her side and Sky cuddled up next to her. Fang has his leaning on the edge of her bed her hand in his.

He really loves her. . .

**So that was chapter 14 short I know but that's all there is**

**Ok so I want ur opinions on a story idea I have so pm me if u will tell me ur thoughts and I'll send u the summary cuz I don't want everyone to know the idea before I write it**

**Anyway did this chapter suck? I haven't written Iggy POV before**

**Review**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	15. 15 November!

**Read this- 15 November is important date**

**Ok so first off I'm really sorry for no updates but my mum is pissed with me cuz i have exams and she thinks i spend way to much time on the computer=fanfiction so she confiscated the computer and the internet(its a laptop so she can literally take it) She said she wud give it back in the holidays but i may be able to get it after exams are done. My last exam is the 15 of November so hopefully i'll get the computer then. I'll write chapters without the computer but i'm also working on stories that i haven't published yet but once i've finished a couple of these stories i'll start posting.**

**SO sorry again and i know much much readers hate these things cuz they are so annoying when your expecting a chapter. But bare with me and check on the 15!**

**Pls don't hate me, i'll try to make it up to you.**

**Niggy-fax6929**


End file.
